Chipz
Who's Chipz...? Chipz (StealthRG) is a vampire (sometimes seen with a robotic arm) that loves to sing his heart out to the crowd that is VRChat and provide only the best serenades out there. He is well known for performing a masterpiece rendition of the song Creep by Radiohead. Lore Biography/History Not much is known about Chipz's early days (some say that he was in a band or made video games), but the first record of Chipz existing was on January 1, 2018 where he was found singing to a crowd in Times Square . Originally born as a human bard, Chipz made a living traveling the VRChat universe serenading couples to bring them together and to "spread love to the world." Several weeks later while singing to a crowd in the PUG, Chipz crosses paths with a girl by the name of Nuts that showed a rather yandere and stalker behaviour. Following that incident, Chipz made a "mistake" of friending her right after the serenade, leading her to stalked him all over the worlds that he had been to. The Beginning Of Chipz's First Relationship In VRChat, "Casting an E-Girlfriend"' ' While doing public serenades, Chipz encounters multiple girls and boy who randomly joined in: Bonesaw, Mewpix, Nuts, Kurukid, and Emiyuh, that end up fighting for his affection on an improv competition, hosted by Emiyuh. Amid the chaos, he ends up being cornered into casting them one by one (out of his indecisiveness) and forced into making a choice under Emiyuh’s jurisdiction, who steps out of the competition after declaring that she already had a boyfriend to Chipz.'' Out of all the contestants, Mewpix was the first to be taken out on a date. After a bunch of successive serenade for the girl, leading up to a successful date (with Roflgator’s helping hand), Chipz decided to blueball his great friend, “Chad”, and Mewpix, which ended up postponing the confession for an official relationship onto another day. The next day, both of them had an argument in regards to Chipz’s feelings for Emiyuh, which led to a serious “ERP” session of Chipz avoiding Mewpix, and Mewpix trying to talk to Chipz but failing to do so, while everyone else started to treat her as a malevolent person through a bunch of misinformation on what Mewpix did to Chipz, which ended that relationship. The Nuts’ Arc After the failure of his previous relationship with Mewpix, Emiyuh encourages Chipz to go on a date with Nuts, in hopes of cheering Chipz up and finally find the right girl for him. At first, Chipz was regretting his decision to go out on a date with her, but after understanding her circumstances and seeing more of her perverted nature and of her deranged common sense, and under Emiyuh and Roflgator’s aid, Chipz began to develops feelings for the Yandere girl, while trying to fix up her personality by teaching her common sense along the way. Additionally, Drekwiz attempted to steal Nuts away from Chipz, but to no avail, Nuts still holds Chipz dear to her heart. After some time, Brads started to attack Nuts through her social media after Roflgator revealing that Nuts was cheating on Chipz in front of him. However, this led to Chipz and Nuts to engage in a heart to heart conversation at Nier, which led to the strengthening of their bond to an even greater magnitude. As time passes, Monika enters the scene. She seek to take Nuts for herself, and so, she served as the main antagonist in season 1, their true enemy that sought to break their relationship apart. After a series of effort to prevent Monika from ruining their romantic dates, and helping R3dzdead & Emerysaurs getting back together, they attended R3dzdead & Emerysaurs traditional wedding ceremony. Then after in the void club Chipz had a fight with Monika. Chipz and Nuts then later share a beautiful moments together. And with the finale of the season, Chipz marries to Nuts on a meticulously planned wedding ceremony by Chipz, being one of the most popular wedding in VRC with a peak viewers of 8000 on StealthRG’s stream, but the situation after the wedding got out of hand under the exclusion of Monika in the wedding. However, it was soon resolve the very next day. Nuts’ After Marriage Arc, The Fall Of Nipz OVA During this arc, Chipz met Adfriendly, Kwehzy, and Tanomalous for the very first time at Kimple’s place, while nuts was on a day off. Chipz sang some songs, and manages to find a very good connection with kwehzy through music, and they decided to go bowling together; because of this, nuts was agitated when she finds out about it the next day; she attempted to kick kwehzy out of the pug when she met her. Meanwhile, Monika was also still trying to break the two apart. Amid all the chaos, Nanonade was also adopted into their family tree at the pug, to which her personality made it very clear that she has daddy complex. And simultaneously, Chad was also having a civil war route in the chat over #Nipz vs #Kwipz. P.S, It was a bloody civil war amongst 3000+ Chads. After all of that ensued, their relationship was faced with trust issues, Nuts becoming different after the marriage, roflgator offering marriage counseling or a divorce attorney service, nuts getting quite intimate with other girls (Monika and Alyssu) that made Chipz felt uncomfortable, their adopted daughter almost gotten killed by roflgator, and nuts’ appearance was forever absent thereafter for more than 2 weeks and eventually forever, even on valentine days. Which concluded the RP with nuts and the RP was completely reset. Which officially ended on Februrary 22, 2018. This led to the beginning of the Harem Arc (the real season 2), and the introduction of Jessica, who lewds all the girls, especially Tess, making them turn around while giving them ASMR. Incidentally, Libby is also very fond of her. The Harem Arc During the Post-Marriage Arc OVA, the Harem had been officially confirmed on Feb 13th, 2018. It all started when Chipz decides to hang out with a group of “friends”: Kwehzy, Nanonade, Tess, Ninjakikio, Folkona, Pandaboo (who stayed shortly), LeyLey, Tyriss, Roflgator, GreatKhan, Tanomolous, Cor Vous, Ayytroxlmaokai etc. In which, Tess, Kwehzy (Coconut Model), Folkona, and Nanonade was actively seducing Chipz. This also made Chipz to become incredibly lewd for the very first time on stream, and surely, it was all due to the fault of Jessica. Additionally, during the Harem Arc (the Official Season 2), Folkona served as a staunch right hand man (or lady) for Chipz in this specific Arc. Then, Jessica came by and also hit on Tess, which gravely pisses Tully (her irl husband) off, and Kremit’s girlfriend (who is cool with it), Lunabellaxo, on a seperate date. After a long lonely days without nuts, Chipz decided to hit on girls, all belonging to Roflgator’s RP group. The first girl that he targeted was Voltage, then Sorry, but it was soon a mission abort for him after knowing that both of them were actually a trap all along. Later in the Pug, Nanonade, who is still considered to be Chipz’s adopted daughter even after Nuts leaving their RP group entirely, was also being hit on by Tumtoes, who failed miserably, since Nanonade is apparently 15 years old at the time and Chipz didn’t condoned the date between the two. Then Jessica came into the Pug and seduced Kyana, then a foursome kisses with lunabellaxo, Tess, and Folkona happened right after. On the next day, Chipz saw Tumtoes together with Best Gurl, one of the few lady friend of his that he made during his earliest days in VRchat, someone who he met through a public drive-by couple serenade, he then decided to try to cuck Tumtoes because he doesn’t approve of it. At the same time, he also found his conscience, Mishtal, on Feb 20, 2018. On the very same day, in an attempt of starting a war, aiming to end his harem, with a horrible phrasing and lines used, Roflgator tries to threaten Chipz, but as he does it, he accidentally makes it sounds like he’s making a romantic advances onto Chipz , which had fully created the #Ripz (aka Roflgator x Chipz) meme amongst chad and Rob's chat. As this was transpiring, Drekwiz also warned Chipz about the harem, and even attempted to join it at one point. However, Chipz made it very clear that he will embraces this path even if he may be alone at very end of it. This later led to an intense situation where Jessica came into the world and hits on Moxi, one of the girls that had been recently introduced to Roflgator’s group, and successfully manages to +1 her into Chipz’s group of “friends”. Roflgator was clearly unhappy about the situation, and decided to make it very clear to Jessica and Chipz, yet again, that he will not yield to the harem life that he’s leading, and he officially made it very clear that a war is coming. The very next day, Chipz/Jessica made some advances on 2 other girls, Minerva_DH and Zircii, he manages to make both of them do lewd things to one another, but it was rather iffy as to whether they were a +2 or not. As Jessica fools around with Coconut, Kwehzy and Moxi, a new girl xxRachaelxx (Roflgator) approaches and wants to join the “friend’s” group. Rachael convinces Chipz to accept her by singing him a song, doing anime cat sounds, then Rachel later invites her boyfriend/girlfriend Yaeet6 (Pokelawl) to do Truth and Dare with Chipz’s group of friends. The hilariously silly night ends on a high note with an alien invasion, with an alien (Vince in disguised) inviting Chipz’s friends and himself to their spaceship, where Jessica “defends” the girls from alien probing with her whip and collar. On February 23, 2018, Vampire Tess bit Chipz and gives him the gift of Vampirism. With more applicants appearing to join the harem including R3dzdead, Folkona gets assigned the not-so-official title of 'Harem Manager'. Roflgator can't handle the crazy Harem girls any more and kicks Chipz out of the pug, clearly mad about the number of girls that Rob had recruited into his group who had been easily converted to Chipz’s group of friends, even with Rob’s defaming propaganda about Chipz and his harem, it was rendered useless once they’ve engaged in a conversation with Chipz. Later on, Rob and Chipz argued intensely and Rob tries to murder Chipz by luring him into a trap. Seemingly, marking the end of the OG Beta Chipz once and for all. Then later, Kwehzy suddenly confronts Chipz about real friends and Chipz is left hopelessly confused with feelings of abandonment. Out of roleplay, “Brads” harass the harem girls IRL, and Folkona had to talk to Chipz in person, crying, with the stream muted while clearing up the misconception about what was really going on. This led to a series of irl talk with Rob outside of his RP character just to reminds their audience, specifically Rob’s own chat, who are evidently at fault for the toxicity, that it’s all “RP btw”. The Vampire Chipz' Harem Arc A continuation of season 2... History is currently being updated to fit Fandom format. For a more up-to-date history, please see the StealthRG Episode Guide. Trivia * A crossover meeting between Chipz' group and Joey Bagels happened on May 15, 2018, the chat went crazy when Nagzz said 'hi'. * Chipz has officially named SciFri as his right-hand man. * EggieNA is also Chipz on another universe, aka universe 6 Chipz. * Chipz first met and sang a song to Oathmeal on May 13, 2018, after he randomly remembered about the tweet that she sent to him 2 months ago. * Chad = His Chat, Brad = Bad Chat * His actual name is Davy (or David) Rispoli, former band member from Amber Pacific. * One of his most popular music performances is Creep by Radiohead. It has become quite a meme and as his legacy this song is often performed by many aspiring-to-be musicians in VRChat. * A list of his popular songs and musical performances can be found in StealthRG Song List. * Chipz is trying his best not to try and seduce Lanfear, out of respect for Nagzz21, but Lanfear's cuteness is making it hard for him to do so, yet shared many indirect kisses via ice cream spoon on the 19th. * Vince is known to be very gay for Chipz * Jessica Nigri followed both Chipz and Nuts on twitch, saying that she loves their RP on twitter * Once Chipz finished singing "Pony" on the 19th of May, Loli Lyn said, "I c**e." * Chipz is the current rank 1 streamer of VRchat, consistently, according to twitchmetrics * May or may not be prince of the vampires. Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction